Garments, such as jackets and combined pant/jacket racing suits, are commonly used by people operating motor sport vehicles, such as a motorcycle, all-terrain vehicle or snowmobile. Such jackets and suits commonly employ an outer shell covering the complete torso and arms of the person, and an inner insulating liner which can be removed for warm weather use. For example, reference should be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,263,510 entitled “Ventilating Garment,” which issued on Jul. 24, 2001 to Bay et al. and 7,111,328 entitled “Hybrid Ventilating Garment,” which issued on Sep. 26, 2006 to Bay. These patents are herein respectively incorporated by reference in their entireties.
It is beneficial to continually improve ventilation in such garments. Furthermore, it is beneficial to improve garments which provide ventilation by providing protection from undesired fluid penetration (e.g., air and water), which might potentially enter ventilated portions of the garment, including through seams, zippers, and vents, even when the vents and openings are closed. Improvements in ventilation of protective garments, while maintaining good crash safety performance are also desirable.